rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Team
The members of Red Team are the rivals of the Blues, and the ones stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Number One (Red Base) are the most known. However, there are other outposts with members of the Red Team, such as Outpost-17B (in Valhalla), Outpost 27 (in Rat's Nest), etc. Unlike their rivals, Red Team has yet to suffer a casualty to it's original roster. Overview Sarge Sarge is the Colonel (formerly Staff SergeantBurns, et al. 2005, Character profiles, Sarge.) and leader of the Blood Gulch Red Team. He is a military man with a Southern United States accent and is the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team consistently serious about the Red vs. Blue civil war. His sociopathic battle plans and irrational behavior often entail the constant danger of his own men, mostly Grif. His armor color is red. Simmons Simmons is a hard working, socially awkward soldier who is often seen sucking up to Sarge, presumably due to the lack of a father figure in his early life. Despite this, he still has expressed some disdain towards him, usually for his inept military tactics. Simmons is shown to be one of the few smart characters of the Blood Gulch soldiers and arguably the most level-headed, though his erratic outbursts do sometimes contrast this. His intelligence has led to him being branded as a "nerd", mostly by Grif. Simmons and Grif are often seen together, either chatting or bickering. His armor color is maroon. Grif Grif is habitually lazy, irresponsible, arrogant, foul-mouthed, and pessimistic. He spends most of his time senselessly talking to and arguing with Simmons. Otherwise, he enjoys eating and sleeping. These characteristics earn him the disrespect and ridicule of both Sarge and Simmons. Sarge in particular greatly resents Grif for his laziness. Grif is arguably the most incompetent soldier of both teams, a trait that he acknowledges and takes a twisted sense of pride to. Despite this, he does seem to have some skill at driving/piloting vehicles and is usually the one to do so. His armor color is orange. Donut Donut is the eager rookie who tends to annoy his teammates with his naïve, garrulous, and cheerful nature and has become more effeminate and childish as the series progresses. Although usually overlooked by most characters, these qualities have led some to suggest that he is homosexual. Despite this, Donut is seen to be quite a skilled soldier, having an excellent arm, with the most notable example being "killing" agent Tex with a plasma grenade thrown halfway across Blood Gulch. His armor color is pink (though he claims it is light-ish red). Lopez Lopez is a robot mechanic built by Sarge, in which he got a voice box programmed to only speak Spanish. Due to this, none of the others can understand him, although Donut claims to be able to understand him. Lopez is also, like Simmons, one of the few level-headed and rational members of the Blood Gulch soldiers, though he easily becomes irritated by the Reds' antics and their constant misinterpretation of what he is trying to say. His armor color is brown. Post Blood Gulch After the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Red Team itself was absent from the series until they returned in Reconstruction: Chapter 8 when they almost ran over Church and Washington in "Chupathingy". The Red Team are the winners of Rat's Nest, Valhalla, and Blood Gulch (however, Valhalla and Rat's Nest was only won due to the actions of the Meta and A.I. before the main cast moved into Valhalla in the Recollections). All of Red team have gotten hurt in some way during the series: Sarge took a bullet in the head, Grif was run over, Simmons was turned into a cyborg (Simmons 2.0), Lopez became a disembodied robot head, Donut was in a coma for days, and "Chupathingy" has blown up numerous times. It was later discovered in the series that the Red and Blue teams were assigned as part of an experiment of Project Freelancer. Although the Reds don't advance the plot as much as the Blues, they have been responsible for defeating several antagonists and uniting the two teams. Such examples include: Simmons reuniting and leading both teams to defeat Omega in Season 3, the Reds killing the majority of the Wyoming clones as well as destroying the Pelican to stop Omega's plan in Season 5, Sarge giving a passionate speech that unites everyone to save Epsilon as seen in Rally Cap and Reckless, and the Reds killing the Meta using a past strategy in n+1. The Red Team has also lost far fewer team members than the Blue Team, only losing Dos.0, who left the team before being destroyed by Donut (and Simmons, to an extent). Known Members Current Members Sarge S15.png|Colonel Sarge (Active) Simmons S15.png|Captain Dick Simmons (Active) Donut S15.png|Private Franklin Delano Donut (Active) Lopez S15.png|Lopez the Heavy (Active) Former Members Members who were once affiliated with the Blood Gulch Red Team. Grif S15.png|Captain Dexter Grif (Active, left the group) Lopez 2.0 first appearance S11.png|Lopez 2.0 (Destroyed) HoloGrif.png|Holo-Grif (Active, abandoned in the Holo Chamber programing) Red Army Other members of the Red Army that are unaffiliated with the Blood Gulch Red Team. Drop your weapon.png|Lieutenant Max Gain (KIA) Wyoming aims at Phil.png|Phil (KIA) Red Zealot.png|Red Zealot (KIA) Walterrecallsvahalla.png|Private Walter Henderson (MIA) Red_Mutineer_S6.png|Red Mutineer (Active) Tubbs dead.png|Tubbs (KIA) Dellario Reconstruction.png|Dellario (KIA) Burke.jpg|Burke (KIA) Hammer.png|Hammer (KIA) Cpl. Buckshot.png|Corporal Clint Buckshot (KIA) Hank Daggerknife.png|Hank Daggerknife (KIA) Johnson McGruff.png|Johnson MacGruff (KIA) Private Peake.png|Private Peake (KIA) Lieutenant Drag.png|Lieutenant Drag (KIA) Captain Morgan.png|Captain Morgan (KIA) Private Sue.png|Private Sue (KIA) Colonel Turf.png|Colonel Turf (KIA) Major Santos.png|Major Santos (KIA) Cherry shows Pwrpnt.png|Cherry (Destroyed) Cobb S14.png|Cobb (KIA) Regina S14.png|Regina (KIA) Hutch S14.png|Hutch (KIA) Marlowe.png|Marlowe (KIA) Surge S15 (Blue Visor).png|Colonel Surge (Active) Gene-S15.png|Gene (Active) Cronut S15 (Blue Visor).png|Cronut (Active) Lorenzo S15 (Blue Visor).png|Lorenzo (Active) Biff.png|Biff (KIA) Epsilon-Doubles Sarge's_eulogy_S9.png|Sarge (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Simmons_in_base_S9.png|Simmons (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Grif talking about Simmons - S9.png|Grif (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Donut S9.png|Donut (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Lopez S9 head.png|Lopez (ε) (Active, inside Epsilon Unit) Vehicles Warthog_Wall_Crash_Revelation.png|M12 LRV/"Chupathingy" (Active) Motorcycle_Season_04.png|The Motorcycle (Active, abandoned at Valhalla) Trivia *The Red Team is the first faction to appear in the series. *Each simulation trooper of the Blood Gulch Red Team has revealed their phobias: Donut's is spiders, Grif's is bats, Simmons' is snakes, and Sarge's is heights. *Simmons has joined the Blues on occasions, but eventually returns to the Reds. Interestingly, he tied with Tucker, a Blue Team soldier, for having the highest rank on the team at those times; thus he can "technically" take command of the team when he joins them. *In later seasons, Doc, a medic who's neutral, spends a majority of his time with and helping the Reds (specifically in Season 11). Despite some considering him a member, he states he's still neutral. *Between the two teams, Red Team has been the most consistent with its members. As Blue Team has had various replacements and temporary members, Red Team has kept the same five members: Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Lopez. References Category:Red Team Category:Teams